The trouble maker and a girl in a red dress
by Onedisturbedchild
Summary: Roman is a 17 year old kid going to Beacon, trying to make something of himself. On the night of the Battle Ball he meets a girl in a red dress who will change his life in ways he cannot image. Rosewick. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

~One year earlier~

I never liked my father's office very much. Every time I was dragged in there it was the same story; "son, your school called," or "the nanny said. . ." The same story with the same ending "don't do it again." Of course my side of the story never mattered. Everyone just assumed it was me who was the trouble maker. Usually the story would end with some empty threat from my father, something along the lines of sending me to boarding school ,or whatever he'd come up with off the top of his head. _No scroll for a week, no going out tonight, grounded for a month. _Not that it mattered, I didn't have friends anyway.

Once again I found myself in my father's study. The office was small enough with only two people in it, so it was barely possible to breathe with three. A strange man sat next to me as my father signed away the papers to my future. The stranger looked as if he was trying to be young, even when he clearly wasn't. His hair was silvery-white in an almost hipster cut, glasses way too small for his face rested at the tip of his nose, and a scarf that just screamed "help me I'm old" wrapped around his neck. The man seemed to have a coffee addiction as he was on his second cup in the small hour he'd been here. Yup, it had been an hour already. It felt like a year.

I could hear my father's leg tapping impatiently as he struggled to sit still. He was aching to hurry up the process. The man with the silvery hair continued to sip his coffee patiently as he watched my dad sign the documents. He must have been the calmest man I had ever met. I wondered what his secret was. I didn't have much time to contemplate because father interrupted my thoughts.

"Is this all you need?" My father's voice cracked, but not out of concern for me. He was losing it because a stranger had been in his office for too long. Father liked his privacy. I often wondered how he had even met my mother in the first place. Not that their relationship did so well. The strange man inspected the documents making sure they were signed in all the right places.

"Yes, this will do. My only request is to have a word alone with your son. Would you mind?" The man gently placed the coffee mug on the coaster. I had to admit that watching my father awkwardly jerk out of his chair was extremely amusing. His posture was stiff as he strode towards the door, stopping briefly before giving a slight nod of his head. That must have killed him, having to leave his reckless son and a stranger in his oh-so-precious office all alone. The look on his face screamed the words I knew he wanted to say: _Get out . . . now._ As he closed the door a small feeling of pride filled me; I knew it killed him to do that. There was no greater way to hurt my father than to force him to leave his office.

"So young man, you'll be coming to my school. I just have one concern. . . " Here it came, it always happened this way. "You will be cleaning up your act, yes?" There it was. I had been trying to clean up my act for years, the only problem was that everyone else seemed to have given up on me. They didn't think I could change. The fingers always pointed at me.

"Yes sir. . ." I attempted a smile, hoping it didn't look like I was trying too hard. I only wanted to tell this man what he wanted to hear. There was no need to elaborate on small details. I highly doubted he cared.

"Very well. I will see you at the start of the school year. Till then. " He rose and seemed to know where he was going but I escorted him to the entrance anyway. The house was, after all, huge.

"Thank you sir. I look forward to my top of the line education," I called out the door as he walked to his car. Closing the door I couldn't help but hide behind it, relieved of the conversation.

~O~

I took a moment to myself, it was necessary. Once I had gathered my courage I went back to family dinner. I hadn't missed much. As soon as my father saw me he found some excuse to leave. He was probably worried that I had destroyed his office in the ten minutes he was gone. I guess it hadn't been the best idea to come back to dinner. It was the same scene every night. My father would sit and pray with the rest of the family before finding some excuse to run back to his office. I knew that I, at least, had stopped listening to his bullshit a long time ago. My mother and sister were another story. My mother would sit and silently eat her dinner till she couldn't take it anymore. Every night she would drop her fork down in anger and without a word, she would leave too. That left sister and I. Sometimes we'd talk, other times we'd sit, eat and clean up without even exchanging a glance. Tonight was one of the former. Mother was barely gone two minutes when sister spoke up.

"So, I guess that it's official then?" Anger. I could hear the anger in her voice.

I felt as if I had done wrong. Had I chosen wrong on my school, my future?

"Yes . . ." My voice came out a cracked whisper. She flung down her fork. At that moment she reminded me so much of my mother, it was almost scary. "This way we can fight together in the tournament . . ." I was just making things worse and I knew it.

"First years can't fight second years' dummy!" She screamed and stomped out of the room. She didn't know what she was talking about. Beacon would be good for me, way better then Haven Academy.

**AN**

**Hey! I'm back! New Story!**

**(I don't know why but I couldn't bring myself to use names in this chapter.)**

**NEWS:**

***This story is coming along slowly, so updating will be slow... sorry  
*I have a funky feeling about this story... I don't know why...  
*****Rosewick stuff isn't coming till like chapter four or five so please bear with me here**

**NAME IS SUBJECT TO CHANGE**

**At let's say chapter... five or so if anyone has a better name for this fic... please let me know. Reviews or PM, doesn't matter  
(Please note I might not actually change the title)**

**Thanks :D**

**HERE'S THE DRILL: I suck sometimes (most of the time) so if you see any grammar or spelling mistakes please let me know so I can change it ASAP**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

~Beginning of Second Year at Beacon~

Another year at Beacon. Needless to say I'm glad to be back. This year I actually know people, I won't be the kid without friends waiting to be paired with someone else who doesn't have friends. I have a team I can do anything and everything with.

The bullhead is packed with kids. Some I know, most I don't. That's okay though, I know more people on this single aircraft then I had known last year. The trip isn't even that long, there is no need to be social with people who probably won't care to learn my name for a conversation that would last ten minutes. The sudden feeling of landing still feels strange. No way has an hour already passed. It felt more like thirty minutes, tops.

I am in no rush, so why am I grabbing my bags so quickly? In fact, I am almost running back to my old dorm room. I don't even have my schedule yet. _Relax_, I tell myself. I have this habit. I get over excited too easily and often find myself in a situation I am not ready for. Now that I am conscious of my pace, I can control it. I still, however, find my dorm in no time. No one is currently in here but I can tell Neo already found her way back. Her side of the room is dripping with white, pink, brown and black decorations. The girl adorns everything in those colors. Her side of the room, clothes, weapon and even her hair. I have to give her credit, it must be a bitch to re-dye every time her roots start to show. The colors always seem to be perfectly split down the middle of her head.

I find my old bed and begin to set up my side of the room. There is not much for me to do. Nothing like what Neo puts herself though. I simply place some books on the middle shelf, some pens, pencils and paper in the desk, fold my clothes into my section of the dresser and push my luggage under my bed. My weapon was stored in my locker over the summer, as requested by mother. "You are not bringing that thing in _my_ house," she told me the day I had first brought the thing home. It is fine though, I can practice anytime in the testing room. I leave the room, which feels musty after not being lived in for a whole summer. A walk in fresh air is something I desperately need.

~O~

Dinner at Beacon has never been the best. I did not miss it at all this summer. I prefer my mother's plain and stale food to this. The food at Beacon is almost always a mash up of food that no one should ever be forced to eat. Today's meal choices: Sausage, swordfish, turkey with watermelon or stale bread that is so hard it could probably be used as a sword. Now that's something I'd like to see.

I find my team at the same table we occupied last year. A large section of the tables from last year's seniors is open so it is only a matter of time till the first years start to fill the empty space. Team JARN sits at our usual table with team MEMP. Over the course of last year, our two teams became friends. One person was missing this year.

"Where's Ellie?" I ask when I'm finally within range of our table.

"Her family couldn't pay the money, she had to quit the program." Miltia responds, not even bothering to look up from painting her nails.

Junior signs everything to Neo, who signs something back. Neo is deaf, she can talk but prefers to sign. When we formed teams last year, Professor Ozpin had insisted that we all learn sign language. Adam and I had only bothered to learn enough to communicate with her. Junior on the other hand, learned the language faster than I had thought possible. I have this feeling he might have a crush on her, but I don't bother asking. Even when Junior is practically drooling over a girl, he will not admit to liking her. Neo is cute, if he wanted her he could probably have her. He could have any girl in this school. He is rich. I am too, I just don't advertise it the way Junior does.

Junior is loud and outspoken, the complete opposite of me. Somehow we became best friends along the way. I have no idea why he is here, he won't say. I've asked many times why he attends Beacon since he will inherit his dad's successful bar. After the third try I gave up asking. I just figure he is like me. Rich enough to buy the world, but the old man controls the money and the money isn't yours till the old man is buried six feet under.

"What'd she say?" Adam asks from his seat next to me.

Adam is another story altogether. I know almost nothing about the guy even though he is on our team. All I know is that his little sister is going to be a first year, that's about it. I also happen to know that he is a member of the white fang. I mistakenly walked in on him at the wrong time last year. I don't think he knows that I know. I don't care that he's part of a cult just as long as he doesn't get me involved in any way. Keeping my act clean is something I have become good at. I want to keep it that way.

"She said, 'Are you guys getting a new teammate?'" Junior rolls his eyes. He doesn't enjoy playing interpreter, which is funny since Neo basically tells her interpreter to _buzz off_ whenever she is outside of class.

"I don't believe so. . ." Penny answers awkwardly. Penny is the only human being with worse social skills than me. I do have to admit, she is one hell of a fighter. She leans in very close, her eyes scaning the room as she speaks. "Did you guys hear that someone blew a crater in the front of the school?" Her eyes continue to scan the room, paranoid, as if she believes someone is listening in.

"Who hasn't? My sister, Blake, says she saw it with her own eyes. The Schnee _Princess_ was getting all mad at this little girl and then she started to shake this little bottle of dust around. For some reason, the girl sneezed and the then BLAM, a crater. . ." Adam speaks up. He is grinning, probably imagining the Schnee girl burnt to a crisp after the explosion. That's the thing about the White Fang. They don't like the Schnee family company, for whatever reason.

"That's not what I heard!" Melanie whisper-yells across the table. "Some stupid first year tried to steal good ol' Ozpin's coffee mug and he got so mad that he blew the student up!" This I know has to be false. The teachers always refuse to use their weapons in front of us, even when we ask very politely. How do people even come up with these stories?

**AN**

**Hey! Next chapter \o/**

**I need to start writing this story again its coming along so slooooooowwwly. I will finish- promise. My updating will be a little slow and I'm maybe planning something at the moment... hhhmmmmmm...**

**Anyways, I'm teasing.**

**Also fair warning: THERE WILL BE A LOT OF TIME JUMPS IN THIS STORY. (I'll do my best to space them out and label and/or make them clear in the story)**

**IS MY BAD WRITING GETTING IN THE WAY OF YOUR ENJOYMENT OF THE STORY? If so, please let me know of any grammar or spelling mistakes so I can change it ASAP. THANKS :D**

**Also please review, even if it's bad, I like to know how I'm doing. I'll even try to respond (however if I don't I'm sorry. I'm just shy ... I promise)**

**Till the next update~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

Thankfully, Junior is always looking out for me. He reminds me that today there are no classes. First years will be getting assigned their teams today. I hear watching them run around the forest is only half the fun.

The viewing room is filled with students, their bodies packed into what can only be described as a mosh pit. Professor Port stands on the stage trying to get everyone to quiet down so the viewing can start. Eventually the room settles down. There is a quick show of the roster, then I notice it. Kids begin to place bets. Even Junior gets in on the action. I don't bother, getting in trouble is not something I want to do.

The show has already begun . . .somewhat. We just missed the opening, the explanation of what is going to happen. No big deal, every student in room knows what is going to happen. We've all been through team assignments before.

This year Ozpin has dragged all the students to Beacon Cliff, launching them off a platform one by one. "Any questions?" he inquires. Only one kid seems unable to grasp the situation. He frantically asks if he missed them handing out parachutes beforehand; of course they hadn't. I feel bad for the kid. Maybe he is not skilled enough to land on his own. Maybe he is just scared. I will probably never know. The kid is flung off the plate. Every kid knows how to land, except him. Maybe he is extremely unskilled. He's lucky enough to have his ass saved by a girl whose face is plastered on a cereal box.

~O~

By the end of the night one thing has been confirmed… the freshmen are good. Any of them could probably kick my ass in a fight. The aforementioned freshmen slowly being marching onto the stage in groups of four. They are being assigned teammates. They all looked so excited. Do they even know the people they're being paired with? Most of the teams are already complete. Only two or three are yet to be formed. I'm not paying too much attention. One more team is formed and some small amounts of clapping and cheering come from those who actually care. The last team to be formed is called forward.

"That's my sister." Adam says, making me jump back in shock. Where did he pop out from?

"Which one?" I ask.

"The one in black, with the bow on her head," he says. "I can't believe they paired her up with the _Princess_. . ." Sure enough the she and the Schnee girl have been paired in a team together.

"Hopefully she doesn't explode another girl. . ." A horrible joke, I should keep my mouth shut. Adam chuckles, like he knows something I don't. He leans in close, like I am the only one meant to hear what he says next.

"See the girl in red? That's the girl who she exploded. The girl in yellow? That's her older sister . . . the Princess is probably going to be dead when Yellow girl finds out what happened." He laughs some more. Everyone in the school knows the same thing; Yellow girl is very protective of her little sister. However, we all saw what happened in the forest. Red almost died, Princess saved her. Maybe Princess won't die after all.

A short speech follows the assignment of the last team, then Ozpin announces we may disperse. So many people try to shuffle out of the room at once, all of them bumping into each other. How do people live like this? I wait for the room to clear out before heading back to the dormitory.

~O~

Everyone is already reunited in the room by the time I arrive. Everyone including a stranger. The stranger just happens to be Adam's sister, Blake.

"Hi, I'm Blake. You must be Roman, nice to meet you." She holds out her hand. I reached forward to shake it. Nervous, I am nervous. Why am I nervous? A small gut feeling tells me that I have walked in at the wrong time. It's a small feeling, but it is there. "I should . . . get going. See you tomorrow everybody." She walks out looking more nervous than me. None of my teammates seem to want to tell me what is going on. I do not care to find out, I just want to go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer****: I do not own RWBY**

With the mark of the start of the war, not only do we get a week off from school, but it also signals the start of school events in full swing. In almost a week we will begin celebrating battle after battle. Some battles we actually won while others are celebrated because someone felt we needed another holiday. I don't mind. I actually like some of the holidays that we will be celebrating throughout the year. As I step off the aircraft carrier I notice the buzzing excitement of the upcoming event: The Battle Ball.

The Battle Ball is a dance where we celebrate every battle fought in the war. It's weird to think that because so many people died in that war, we have so many holidays to celebrate. If they had known they were going to die, would those men still have signed up for the war? The answer is something I will probably never know. But that's fine because I am living my life now because of the people who gave their lives.

Girls giggle around me and I know almost exactly what they are giggling about. They are probably gossiping about who their dates might be. I am sure most of them already have a dress picked out and a boyfriend who will be asking them out in a very sweet and romantic way. Good for them.

~O~

I make my way back to my dorm, no longer wishing to listen to girls giggle about the Battle Ball. Do they realize how many people died in order for them to have this dance? I know I should be excited for this event but I can no longer find it in myself to care. Year after year of being rejected by girls takes a toll on you. I know what will happen when the dance comes around. I will say I do not want to go, then Junior and Neo will tell me something that makes me want to go. It happened last year, it will happen again this year. One month is all I have to come up with a good excuse not to attend.

The room feels suddenly cramped and I need to leave. I rush out of the room hoping not to draw the attention of my classmates. Once in the court yard, I can stop and inhale the fresh air. I do not know what has gotten me all wired up. Maybe the week at my parents' house is the cause. Finding the reason is not so important now. I can breathe again, it's all good.

I don't know why but something draws me toward the other side of the school. What I see shocks me. My sister is standing with Adam, their backs to me. Cinder's friends lean against the wall, clearly trying to listen in on what's being said. Whatever it is, my ears can't pick it up. Not wanting to get involved, I walk away as quickly and as quietly as possible. If they heard me, they show no sign of caring. I jog back to my room where Neo and Junior are both too engrossed in their own problems to notice me enter and for once I am grateful for that. If I talk, I just might blurt out what I saw at the other end of the school.

~O~

Tonight the dining hall is busy with students. Somehow it feels busier then usual. It is a feeling I force myself to ignore as I sit at my table. Everyone is too busy sharing stories of their breaks to glance up when I sit down. Once again I am grateful for this, sometimes it is nice not being seen at all. As I look around I realize that Adam is not here . . . the guy is so bizarre.

Today I only talk when forced to or asked a direct question. If I talk any other way I may say something I shouldn't. I have this gut feeling, as if I know too much about something that has nothing to do with me. This feeling scares me. I am sure it is nothing to be worried about. I have bigger fish to fry, like worrying about my tux rental for the Battle Ball. The Battle Ball I got talked into attending, again.

**AN**

**Sorry I don't update this fic as much as I should. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

Looking into the mirror I feel awkward in my tux. I am not sure why though, it is the perfect size. Whatever the reason, tonight feels different. I do not know how to describe it.

Magical, maybe.

But that's probably an overstatement. A "magical" moment in my life would be something so rare, I would hold on to it for as long as I knew how.

If only I knew how.

~O~

The night is not as "magical" as my gut had implied. It is a very typical night and I am slightly disappointed. Girls dance around their dates who smile, probably hoping to get some later. A pang of jealously shoots through me. Those guys are so lucky to even have a girl and they probably don't even realize it. I stop paying attention to my surroundings and almost jump when Blake and Yellow girl walk up to me. The blonde hangs all over Blake, they are clearly each other's date.

"Hi" Blake said "This is my . . . girlfriend, Yang. We noticed that you were all alone and kind of felt bad . . ." She says shyly, blushing when she calls Yellow girl –Yang- her girlfriend. I am glad she has found someone so quickly, they look happy.

"Hi, Blake. Sorry . . . I'm not much of a conversationalist." I say weakly, not sure where this is going. In reality, I just want them to let me be.

"Okay, suit yourself . . . If you need a dancing partner just let me know. I'll hook you up." She winks before turning away. I can tell by the look in Yang's eyes that I will not be dancing with Blake tonight, or any other night for that matter.

This dance is stupid. My friends are all in their own little worlds. Junior and Neo are swaying together in the middle of the dance floor. Adam is nowhere in sight. My only friends are my team, and right now I can't even count on their company.

Before I know it, I find myself at the entrance to the dance. The cold night air hits my face and I turn my head to shield myself from the draft. What happens next is almost like a scene from a cheesy romance movie. A girl in a red dress walks in, obviously late for the dance. She is absolutely beautiful under the light of night and I don't know from where, but I have seen her before. A girl shrieks from across the room and runs straight to her. It's Yang who pulls the girl into a bear hug.

"Omg sis!" She screams, "You look so beautiful!" Then it hits me. This is the girl in red. The girl who blew a crater in the courtyard on the first day of school. Maybe it's the dress (it's the only thing that really looks different on her), but I want to talk to her. I turn back around, I won't be leaving the dance after all.

~O~

The dance is almost over and I have yet to speak to the girl. I have tried forcing myself maybe ten times now, but I just cannot do it. I am the shy loser in the crowd, the kind of guy girls don't really like, or notice frankly.

Eventually I pull myself out of my chair and force myself toward the punch bowl where she's been standing for the past couple of minutes. I am nowhere near close to her, yet I can feel my cheeks flaming with just the idea of talking to her. Sooner than intended, I find myself at the punch bowl.

"Hi, I'm Roman" I say. I can feel my cheeks getting hotter with every second. I hold out my hand and to my surprise she shakes it.

"I'm Ruby!" She smiles happily.

"I'm sorry, this is sudden but . . . would you like to dance?" The words come out in a blur. She nods in a satisfying yes. I hold out my hand and bow just a little. She takes it, giggling as she does. Maybe my eyes are playing tricks on me but her cheeks look bright red. I lead her to the dance floor and begin to dance. She steps on my feet, apologizing every time. I assure her it's no big deal since my nanny taught me how to dance and trained me to handle a girl who manages to step on my toes at every step. She laughs again.

The song ends all too soon. Ruby gives me her thanks and a quick wave goodbye. The teachers push all the students out of the ballroom. The dance is over.

I have the biggest crush on the girl in the red dress.

~O~

It is three in the morning and I cannot fall asleep. I just can't. My brain will not stop thinking about that Ruby girl, even though all I want to do is sleep. Unable to deal with it anymore, I pull myself out of bed. I find myself walking toward the statue in the courtyard.

**AN**

**I'm finally writing again. Maybe not so much this story, but in general. I'll try to update this story more often but no promises. Thankfully someone wanted to become a beta reader for me SO send your thanks to them.* Please, they've helped me out a lot. Till next time ~**

***I wasn't sure if you wanted to be named or not. If you have a problem with this feel free to contact me with whatever changes you feel necessary. I will change it ASAP (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

**~Ruby's POV~**

The cold air hits my face and I can't help but smile. It's almost three in the morning but here I am . . . outside. I can't sleep, it's too great of a night for that.

Yang couldn't get over the way I looked and I guess she's not the only one. She is my sister so she's duty bound to tell me how nice I look . . . but it was nice to have the eyes of a boy on me. Especially a good looking boy – several of them actually. One of which I've been trying to get the attention of since day one . . . the other I've never met before. Either way I'm happy.

I find myself at the statue in the courtyard when I hear footsteps. I can't help but jump helplessly without my weapon.

From the shadows comes a figure – it's Roman. One of the boys from the dance, the one who danced with me. I smile with relief.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you . . ." He says and for the first time I recognize the sly lilt in his voice. His cheeks flush pink and a look of regret and embarrassment crosses his face.

"No, it's okay!" I blurt out though it's not okay. I hate being scared like that – left feeling incapable of protecting myself.

"I should leave . . ." His hand points in the other direction as he turns to walk away.

I don't want him to leave. The word leaves my mouth before I can stop. "No!" I can feel like my cheeks flaming. "I mean please stay . . . I don't mind. It's nice to have some company . . ."

"Okay." He agrees.

~O~

We sit in comfortable silence for almost an hour until I finally stand up, a yawn tumbling from my mouth.

"Thanks for the company . . . and for the dance. Sorry about your feet." I giggle at my own joke. Deep down I feel bad for crushing his toes while dancing. I don't expect an answer and I don't wait for one as I start to walk away.

"Anytime, Red." He says and I force myself to continue walking.

I can feel the stupid smile and heavy blush spread on my face – he gave me a nickname.

~O~

~One week later~

**~Romans POV~**

Life, as always, falls back into its normal rhythm. I haven't seen Ruby since that night and some stupid part of me was hoping she'd take me up on my offer of dancing or keeping her company. I probably won't see her again unless fate decides we should reunite.

Tonight, my team and I sit in horror as we listen to the fight unfolding right outside our door. It's Adam and Blake again. I'm not quite sure what they're fighting over but it does not sound like something siblings should be fighting about. Out of the corner of my eye I see Junior and Neo signing to each other. They both look scared and I can pick out pieces of the conversation. _Adam . . . Blake . . . No . . . White Fang . . . Three- of- us safe?_

I don't blame them for being worried, I am too. Finally the door knob turns and Adam enters, the door slamming behind him. I don't dare ask what's wrong.

~O~

I wake to the sound of footsteps and a closing door. One of the first things I notice is Adam missing from his bed. I know it's not a smart choice but I move to follow him anyway. As I carefully climb out of bed I realize just how bad of an idea this is. If I get caught I'm screwed. On the other hand, Neo and Junior were right, something is totally up with Adam. I just want to know what.

Adam's trail leads to the other side of the school, the same spot I saw him talking to my sister and her friends before. I can't pick up a single word from their conversation and once again I feel as if I've come to a dead end. I won't bother with this any more than I feel the absolute need to. I turn and head back to the dorm. Once again if they noticed me, they don't bother to care.

~O~

Growing up, Cinder and I were close. I guess all siblings are in the beginning . . .

Cinder used to be quite the trouble maker herself.

Around the age of ten she'd start to come up with these plans. Cinder would grab my hand and lead me to the back room in the house and close the door. She'd drop her voice real low and tell me some sort of plan that would more than likely get me in trouble. I was a young fool who'd do anything to impress his older sister so of course I did everything she said.

In the end I was the one to get a reputation. As Cinder grew older she'd become less interested in me being her little minion. She stopped pulling me into the back room and stopped telling me what to do. I personally was thankful. Little did I know that'd she'd continue to make trouble.

Somehow, (and I still fail to see how) she'd frame me for crimes she'd committed herself. Some people are just made to get away with everything.

**AN **

**Special thanks to ****NymphettEcho for editing this fic! You are amazing! Anyways I would have updated sooner but life got in the way. It's not over though... won't be for some time. I don't really know. Enjoy**


End file.
